Louver blind structures are well known in the art. These structures are located within the inner chamber of a window unit and include a plurality of louver members or slat members which are equally spaced and horizontally disposed. The louver member can pivot from a vertical position slightly overlapping one another to form a uniform vertical surface that blocks light from streaming therethrough. The louver members can also be pivoted into a horizontal position in order to let light pass between adjacent and spaced apart louver members.
A drawback of conventional louver blind structure is that they are thick and large structures and thus cannot be positioned in smaller or thinner window structures. This larger structure is a result of cumbersome actuation systems for pivoting the louver members.